


Two Fold

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Sequel to If It's Alien...





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure he'll be OK left with them?" David asked gesturing at The Master.

"John knows all his tricks because I do," The Doctor replied, "so if he tries anything he'll be thwarted, or should I say when he tries anything? Either way, they'll keep a close eye on him. And it's not like we plan to leave him here forever, tempting at that is."

Pete hung back as the goodbyes were said, watching the interaction between The Doctor and John, it was obvious there was a good deal of unsaid and unresolved tension between them but both men stayed cordial at least.

Violet gave the Time Lord a quick peck on the cheek but held onto the tall Scot as if she were drowning and he was the only one who could rescue her. Finally she let him go, and fighting tears stepped into her husband's waiting arms. John ruffled his hair and smiled fondly at him, until the doors of the TARDIS closed at the box began to fade out of sight.

The minute the TARDIS left Jackie exclaimed loudly to the rest of them that she needed to freshen up because she was sure all the efforts she had made to make herself presentable had been undone by the day.

The Master was like a kid in a candy store, routing through a box of assorted objects John had grabbed out of a storage room and asked him to look through. He was chuckling and muttering to himself as he pulled one thing after another and fondled them in a manner that was almost obscene.

Sighing heavily the young couple started towards the Time Lord but Pete blocked their progress, "you may have fooled your mum," he started looking his step-daughter in the eye, "but I am not completely thick you know? I didn't get where I am today by not being a bit more clever than the average Joe."

Even though John knew, instinctively, what Pete was about to say he put up a good front, "what do you mean?" he asked keeping his voice light.

"That young man that just left with The Doctor? I ran some tests on the blood Jackie wiped off him when she was, well god knows what she was doing, and the results were pretty interesting," Pete continued, "he's not you in another dimension 'cos he is not half and half like you," he stared intently at John.

Then turning his accusing eyes to Violet, he pressed on, "and he's got some of your DNA, you know we keep all that information on file for all employees. David's your son isn't he?"

Violet had known this moment would come, she had seen the growing interest her step-father had in David, and knew that he was not going to let it rest until he had an answer. This world's Pete was not like her world’s; her real father was smart but lazy. This Pete was a much more intense person, still loving and kind, but nothing slipped by his notice.

She opened her mouth, trying to come up with a plausible lie but nothing would come out. John too seemed to be at a loss for words, a sight that would have normally made her laugh. John was rarely speechless but all he could do now is stare at Pete in stunned silence.

Pete took their lack of response as confirmation, "why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

John was the first to recover, "it's not you," he whispered, "it's...that..." he struggled to put it into a coherent explanation.

"We were worried that someone would find out and come after him to get at The Doctor," Violet took over from her flustered spouse.

"Does he know?" Pete asked.

"Yes," John nodded.

"I have so many questions," Pete straightened his suit coat, "but I hear Jax returning. Don't think this is over, we'll talk later." With that he left the two of them alone and put on a smile as his wife approached.

\--------

The scene inside the TARDIS was a lot more relaxed than the tense one they had left behind. David had gone to his room to change while The Doctor fired up the randomiser and stepped away from the controls, mentally crossing his fingers that they would wind up someplace nice.

"Maybe with a beach and lots of sunshine," he laughed.

At that moment David appeared on the railing above, "so where are we going?"

"I've programmed this," The Doctor gestured at the console, "to choose a planet at random. Well...not completely random. Has to have a breathable atmosphere, it's hard to enjoy yourself when you're in a space suit the entire time and it makes eating garlic or onions a pretty unpleasant experience. And that we not land on a Sunday, Sundays are boring. And someplace warm...I like winter, snow especially but I'm in the mood for more temperate weather this time."

Joining the Time Lord David squinted at the box attached to the controls, "so it's a sort of controlled randomiser?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor chuckled, his eyes shining, "exciting not knowing isn't it?"

"If you say so," David couldn't help but smile at his child like enthusiasm, it was hard to believe at a moment like this that this man, correction, alien was still this excited about travelling even at his advanced age and experience.

The TARDIS landed with a bump and The Doctor bounded over to the doors, "ready?" he asked as he grabbed his coat from the strut nearby.

"Ready," David nodded, resisting the urge to peek out the small windows, hoping whatever was waiting for them was worth leaving the safety of the TARDIS as he heard what sounded like baying hounds just outside the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor hesitated at the door to the TARDIS; he has been so wrapped up in the excitement of landing and chatting away at his normal breakneck pace that he hadn't been listening to the sounds outside the time capsule. He heard the sound of running, first one then a lot more following afterwards, hoping this meant that they had landed near a marathon he took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Stepping out he nearly got run down as a man ran past, missing him by a mere breath as he rushed by. Before he could recover from that, a large group of men, the front row holding animals on leashes that made sounds like hounds on the hunt but looked nothing like dogs. These animals were six legged and had fur, after a fashion. They looked like they had either massive skin issues or their pelts just grew in at random intervals. They had bright green eyes and long sharp teeth, and by the twitching of their noses as they sniffed the ground, apparently keen olfactory senses.

As the mob ran past one of the beasts paused to sniff the Time Lord's trainers and growled softly at him but its handler pulled on the leash and they ran on.

Watching the rapidly disappearing crowd, The Doctor turned back to David, "it appears to be all clear now..." he started but by the time the actor had placed a foot outside the TARDIS the man doubled back and the chase was heading right towards them.

As he got closer he grabbed the tall Scot, "you have to help me!" he squeaked breathlessly, "this isn't right! I've done nothing!" he shook as he held on to David's shirt front for dear life.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked, "why are they chasing you?"

"I'm being retired!" the panicked man panted, "it isn't fair." Just as the man got those words out the mob caught up with him.

"Step away from the retiree!" one of the men, clad in what was apparently a uniform of the local police or perhaps army? and grabbed the man roughly breaking his grip on David's shirt.

"What's so bad about retiring?" David started to ask but then the man disappeared in a puff of smoke when one of the crowd fired what looked like a small hand cannon at him.

There was a loud cheer as the man turned to dust and then some back slapping as the crowd dispersed. All interest in David and The Doctor faded as they walked away congratulating each other on another successful hunt.

David turned to ask The Doctor what had just happened but the Time Lord had gone back inside the TARDIS with his face mere centimetres from the monitor, "ah!" he called out "Thretia!"

"Thretia?" David asked joining the Time Lord at the monitor.

"I've never been here before, the inhabitants are roughly humanoid, their days are 24 hours....close to Earth's as far as atmosphere," The Doctor continued.

"And they have a completely different idea of the word 'retire'," David added.

"Yeah...." came the distracted reply, "odd thing is there is nothing in the database about that...guess we have to figure that one out on our own!"

"Is it really safe to be here? I mean they just vaporised that man in front of us," David asked.

"They were not interested in you and I, so I think it is...I hope so at least. But we aren't going to find out just standing in here!"

"Don't suppose we could just reset the randomiser...." David started but he found he was now talking to an empty room; The Doctor had run outside the TARDIS and was halfway down the street. With a sigh David took off after him.

Catching up was not an easy task, even though it would appear to the casual observer that they were built alike the Time Lord was able to move at a much faster pace, and by the time David got to him he was almost out of breath.

The Doctor smiled at him as he approached, "it' 11:55am local time, the year is three million and four and you're the furthest you've been from Earth ever," he laughed.

"They're not exactly rolling out the red carpet," David noted as people bustled past them without even acknowledging their existence.

"That's good, I like being able to blend in, makes moving about a lot easier...Ooo...what are these?" The Doctor abruptly ducked down an alley way to come to stand in front of a row of silver objects that looked like tall dustbins with small, frosted over windows, set in the front.


	3. Chapter 3

As The Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and started to scan the devices, David looked down the alley and saw countless rows of these things stretching as far as the eye could see. The one closest to him seemed less obscured by the ice crystals in the glass so he leaned in and blew out a breath on the window. The warmth melted the frost and a pair of eyes came into view. He jumped back in surprise, and reached for the Time Lord's arm, "I think there's someone in this one..." he gasped.

"They're stasis chambers," The Doctor replied not looking up from his investigations, "the question is why are there so many of them and why in such a public place?"

Before David could formulate a reply to that the local church bells went off, clanging the hours to end finally on the count of twelve. The doors on the stasis chambers clicked and suddenly swung open. Causing the actor to step back quickly trying to avoid being hit as they did so.

Next thing he knew he was plastered against the wall of the narrow alley way trying to avoid the tidal wave of people entering the small confines while others stepped blithely out of the chambers and made their way to the street. Even as he concentrated on staying out of the way he scanned the crowd for The Doctor, hoping he had managed to not get trampled.

The way people were moving in and out of the alley way seemed very precise, it was almost like a well rehearsed dance routine. Not a misstep in the lot. No one stepped in front of another, they moved with ease as if this was done on a daily basis. Soon the chambers were filled and the doors clicked shut.

Looking around it would appear, aside from the people in the stasis pods, that he was all alone. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Hoping the Time Lord had not managed to somehow get trapped in one of the chambers David made his way down the line of the devices peeking into each one. By the fifteenth or sixteenth one he found him.

The Doctor was standing in front of an empty chamber. The device was warm to the touch as David leaned in to see what was so interesting about it, aside from the lack of an occupant.

"What was all that about?" David gestured at the row of chambers.

"It would appear that Thretia has come up with a unique strategy to deal with over population," The Doctor replied, his voice was muffled because most of his upper body was inside the pod.

"And that is?" David prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"They live in shifts," the Time Lord straightened up and blew out a long breath, "all their births are twins; it's just a fact of their biology. So rather than attempt to curb the birth rate or something more proactive, they live in shifts. One twin takes the first half of the day, and the other takes the latter..."

"We just witnessed a shift change?"

"Essentially, yeah."

"So what's with the empty pod?" David gestured at the machine The Doctor has so recently been interested in.

"I think our 'retiree' was the previous owner, or half owner of this one," he shut the door and stood back, regarding the pod with an expression somewhere between horror and fascination, "by this we can conclude...that if one twin dies..." he broke off as if the rest of that thought was too repugnant to vocalise.

"Then the other must die too," David finished for him, a shudder running through him as he recalled the stark terror on the condemned man's face as the mob hunted him down.

"Apparently," The Doctor nodded sadly, "but I wonder if that extends to his family, if he had one, there would be two of his wife, possibly four children..."

"Would they all be retired too?"

"Based on this evidence, I'd say that's very likely."

"And they allow this to happen?" David asked his voice low and soft.

"They don't know any better, this is all they've even known, this is their world," The Doctor replied, "but I think I'd sure like to have a chat with the powers that be."


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the high street it would be easy to believe that everything was completely normal. The shops were bustling with people buying the usual lunch time supplies, the cafés and restaurants were full and a few mothers pushing prams hurried by on their way to, well wherever they were going. But David couldn't get the image of the stasis chambers filled with the twins of the people now moving about so freely and wonder how that could ever became an acceptable way to live their lives.

If he took nothing away from his time with The Doctor is that the measure of was normal and acceptable was so varied that the terms almost held no meaning for him anymore.

And most the time that was a good thing.

But watching that man get hunted down and vaporised and imagining his family suffering the same fate, he wished for a bit of the normality of his home world. Still, he wouldn't trade any of it for not being about to travel with the Time Lord, he mused watching as The Doctor took in the sights with his eyes wide and sparkling with interest. Knowing that the man walking just ahead of him had been just as horrified at what they had witnessed as he was, but loved a good mystery enough to press on even in face of that.

"Should I even ask where we are going?" David finally broke out of his own thoughts and spoke aloud.

The Doctor turned back, "according to the map I downloaded in the TARDIS," he pulled a clear sheet of what appeared to be a stiffer sort of cling film out of his pocket and held it up, "the main governmental body is two more rights, just past the statue of Thretia herself."

"This planet was named after a woman?" David asked trying to read the map, but The Doctor folded it back up before he could get his bearings.

"Yes, well...not exactly. She was female but I wouldn't really call her a woman," the Time Lord smiled softly, "she was, well...." he broke off with a laugh, then he cleared his throat, "anyway, it was named after her because she brought her clan here after they were banished from her home planet. They colonised this place and..ah! We're here!"

David sized up the impressive building. The statue in front appeared to be of a pretty attractive human female except the long bushy tail and the fox-like ears, and sharp teeth. The building itself was built more like what he had imagined a cold war era prison would look like. Grey bricks and small dark windows set in the high towers and a door that appeared to be made of metal and covered with spikes.

"What are you planning to do once we get inside?" he asked not taking his eyes from the imposing structure before him.

"Ideally find out what's really going on," The Doctor replied as he opened the door, despite the outward appearance of impenetrability the door wasn't even locked.

"Ideally?" David hesitated at the open doorway.

"Realistically, in most cases, when this sort of thing happens," the Time Lord stuck his head back outside to grin at the reluctant actor, "I usually get throw into an interrogation room and all that, but I can hope can't I?"

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results," David mumbled to himself, forgetting how keen Time Lord's hearing was.

"But this isn't really the same thing," The Doctor protested, "after all I've never been here before! Now come on, time's a wasting!" he laughed before disappearing back into the foyer of the building.

The first thing they saw as they entered the lobby was a large reception desk, the bank of security monitors jumped from image to image, seemingly to survey the whole city. But strangely the desk was unmanned. From the layer of dust on ever surface it would seem that no one had touched anything on it for months, if not longer.

"Cut backs?" David asked running a finger across the countertop revealing the lustrous dark wood underneath.

"Maybe," The Doctor breathed out, "but you would think our presence would set off at least some alarms? We just waltzed in here, the doors unlocked..."

David looked around, "tea break?" then looked back at where he had last seen the Time Lord, but he was nowhere to be seen, "Doctor?"

He spun around looking at the massive lobby and the open staircases on either side up to the second floor, "Doctor?" he called up to the ceiling, "all right you've had your fun, come on out now!" With that he strained to hear footsteps or even the buzz of the sonic screwdriver, but the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own rapid heartbeat as he realised he was all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A search of the ground floor of the building yielded nothing accept some clearly unoccupied offices. David noted as he searched for The Doctor and any sign of life, aside from himself, that the computers on each desk were still turned on and in many cases documents were pulled up as if they were still being worked on. But by the thin layer of dust on the desks and the spider webs on some chairs it was obvious no one had been there for a long while.

Looking out the window the street just beyond was still busy, people and vehicles moving at rapid pace to their destinations, but inside was quiet as a tomb. As he approached the lifts the doors opened but not feeling confident of stepping inside the carriage in an obviously unmanned building he opted for the stairs instead.

Just as he approached the first landing the whole building shook, a tremor that rocked the stairwell and had him holding on for dear life as the structure around him creaked and groaned. Then just as suddenly as it had started the shaking stopped. The immediate area seemed unaffected, no cracks or bits of loose plastering so he continued to the second floor.

As he reached for the door handle he heard the sound of something moving on the other side. Maybe, he hoped, it was just the ground floor that was unoccupied, or even better yet, perhaps The Doctor was up here, and had gone off exploring on his own. He started to turn the handle and it gave with a load screech a sound that echoed down the stairwell and set his teeth on edge.

The door seemed to be stuck on its hinges and he had to give it a hard shove to get it to open enough for him to step through.

Unlike the first floor, none of the lights appeared to be on, at least in this stretch of hallway. The natural light from the small windows set high in the walls were not a lot of help because of their placement, and all they really seemed to do was illuminate the dust motes and spider webs.

David stopped as he heard movement, "Doctor?" he ventured hopefully but there was no answer. Instead the sounds stopped, given the half light of the corridor he wasn't really keen on going any further into the floor without a bit better view of the surroundings so he searched for a way to turn the long rows of recessed lighting on.

Finally locating a switch he flipped the lights on, one by one they flickered into life with a low hum. The lights didn't really help much as this floor was just as deserted

Or so he thought.

As David turned around to look down the corridor in the opposite direction he had just enough time to sense that he wasn't alone before his head felt like it exploded and his world went black.

The first thought he had upon waking, what seemed like only minutes later, was to wonder why he was laying face first on a cold floor. Then as he attempted to sit up and his head throbbed he remembered being clobbered by some unknown someone as he stood in the hall. Glancing up with a wince, at the small windows he guessed he had been out for a while, as the sky was dark, and it was clearly night time now.

Slowly getting to his feet he leaned against the wall for support. He felt like he was being watched so he cleared his throat and called out, “I don’t know who you are but I assure you I’m not a threat, I’m just looking for my friend, he has gone missing…”

There was no response to that so he continued, “he is about…well he looks like me only he’s wearing a long brown coat and a suit, and I need to find him.”

That seemed to get a reaction as he heard movement just behind him. Not wishing to be bashed over the head again he turned towards the sound, “you probably searched me while I was unconscious, you can see I’m unarmed, why don’t you come out and we can talk? Maybe I can help you?”

One of the shadows moved, he was sure of it! He started towards it but stopped as what was clearly a weapon of some sort came into view. The hand holding it was not very steady, the weapon shook as it was levelled at his chest.

“How do I know you’re not one of them?” came the hoarse whisper.

“First of all I have no idea who ‘them’ are, I’m not from here. I’m from a different planet. My friend and I landed here and he’s the only one who can fly this…um ship thing, and I need to find him to get back home,” David blurted out, his eyes not leaving the barrel of the weapon as it was pressed to his shirt front.

At that the gun was lowered and the person holding it emerged from the shadows. It was a woman of about thirty, she was dishevelled and looked like she hadn’t slept in ages but her eyes warned him not to mess with her as she sized him up.

“You don’t look like a hunter,” she agreed, “you are too scrawny.”

“I’m not a hunter,” David agreed, choosing to ignore the comment about his weight, “I’m a traveller, we landed here at random and…”

She cut him off, “I’ve seen your friend, he was caught by one of the goon squad, they’re probably processing him now.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” David sighed, “are they here? In this building?”

“This building is abandoned, that’s why I hide here, it used to be the central government but then the hunters took over and retired most of the people here,” she explained as she brushed some hair from her face with the back of her hand.

“I saw someone being ‘retired’,” he shuddered at the thought, “where I come from that word means you stop working and get to enjoy the rest of your years, not get blasted to dust.”

“The stop working part still applies,” she snorted, “but there are no more remaining years…” with that she turned, cocking her head as if she were listening for something, “I have to go, good luck finding your friend.”

“Wait!” David put his hand on her arm, “why don’t you come with me, if, sorry when we find The Doctor, he can help you.”

“Can he bring my husband back from the dead?” she scowled at him pulling her arm from his grasp.

“No.”

“Then you are no help at all,” she hissed and took off at a trot away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Not willing to be left behind David caught up with the woman, "I really don't know anything about your world," he started.

At first she refused to acknowledge his presence then with a sigh she stopped walking, "what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Your name, to start with, mine's David," he held out his hand.

"David?" she mouthed the name slowly, "that is a really 'different' name, you really aren't from around here are you?" she snorted, then remembering her manners she quickly apologised and offered him a smile, "my name is Lyeque." she pronounced it carefully 'Lay-ku' as if she didn't think David was that bright, "it means Light in the ancient tongue."

Then she brushed another lock of unruly hair out of her eyes, "what does Day-vid mean?"

"Beloved," he replied, with a wry grin, "although right now I think it means 'stuck on a foreign planet without a ride home unless I find The Doctor'!"

"Beloved is easier to remember," she laughed, "you seem harmless enough, and you're right I did check you for weapons, but I can't really help you. I am not in any position to offer assistance. My husband was retired when his reciprocant died. And I only escaped retiring because the hunter's gun jammed. If you want to save yourself you'll leave, they are not going to let me go and if you're with me you risk being retired too. They are not always precise carrying that out."

"Who are these hunters?" David asked choosing to ignore her suggestion of leaving her on her own.

"It's hard to say how they got into power, there are legends that at one point they were just hired goons, men the government used to carry out the dirty work," Lyeque explained, "then they sort of took over and started retiring those in charge until there was no one left."

Looking around the dusty hallways David asked, "how long ago was that?"

"This building's stood empty for two years, that's all I know," she slung her gun over her shoulder and started to move away from him again, "I didn't live in the city, but I worked a few blocks away, and when the squad came for me, I came here."

"Sort of hiding in plain sight?"

"I guess you could say that," Lyeque agreed, "now seriously, it's easier for one person to hide than two, you seem a nice man David, but I really must insist," she turned her weapon back on him and cocked it, "that you leave me alone."

Left on his own again David realised Lyeque had said she had seen The Doctor, but hadn't said where he was. Figuring that following her would most likely get him shot, he hoped that she had seen him in this building and that even if it took all night he would find the Time Lord and maybe the two of them could get the heck off this crazy planet.

\------

The Doctor had been sat in a small room answering the same three questions put to him by the ever changing and apparently never ending parade of interrogators. They seemed only to be interested in his name, his position and his home address. After a while he saved the next person the trouble by just blurting out, "The Doctor, sitting down, and 10 Downing Street," before they could take the chair opposite him.

The odd thing was no one seemed to have anything else to ask after that. They'd jot his answers down and leave him alone until another person entered the room. And truth be told it was beginning to wear on his nerves. He stopped smiling by what seemed to be the four-thousandth person arrived, and by the last one he was practically shouting the answers the minute the door opened.

He suspected that they had formed a circular queue as they were all beginning to blur together and just when it seemed like it was never going to end, the door stopped opening. He stood up and looked out the small spy hole and saw the room outside was empty. Tentatively he tried the handle and the door opened easily.

Wondering if this was a trap he glanced at the clock, midnight. Another shift change, no doubt. Not quite believing his good fortune he laughed aloud. Deciding it was best to not be there when the fresh crew came on board he quickly high tailed it out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyeque had melted back into the shadows and a complete sweep of the building turned up nothing more than more empty offices, each looking like the occupant had just left and was planning to return, if you ignored the dust.

‘Whatever the hunters used to retire people,’ David thought,’ it left no mess behind.’ In fact aside from a few mouldy cups of tea and half eaten sandwiches that had petrified and covered over with growths of some sort, the only life seemed to be him.

Exhausted and feeling like every square inch of his body was coated in dust and other substances he didn’t want to dwell on too long, David longed to just go back to the TARDIS, take a long hot bath and climb into bed. But knowing The Doctor was still out there, possibly in danger made him press on. Stepping out into the chill night air, he took a few deep breaths, clearing the dust from his lungs and set off in search of the Time Lord.

\------  
The Doctor usually had a very keen sense of direction but having been blindfolded when he was captured and then in a dark room for hours on end, he was unsure which direction the building that he had last seen David was, he spun around closing his eyes in an effort to recalibrate his inner compass.

There was something interfering with it, a strong magnetic field that messed with his ability to pin point where he was. And whatever it was also appeared to be blocking his innate telepathic abilities, he noted with a grimace as he tried to reach out and find the actor.

Making a mental note to reprogram the randomiser to exclude planets where twins led the same life and were killed if the other one died, he set off through the dark streets, past rows of full stasis chambers, hoping to find David.

Setting off in the direction he hoped was the governmental building he heard something behind him. Trying not to let on, he kept a steady pace resisting the urge to turn around. Taking a few quick turns he was able to determine that this was not coincidental, whoever was trailing him wasn't just going the same way but was following his every move.

Not wanting to confront whoever this was until he was somewhere a bit better lit, The Doctor jammed his hands in his pockets and picked up the pace until he reached a bank of street lights. Then he whipped around to face his shadower, and saw nothing. Then he looked down, standing about a metre in front of him was a small figure, a child, of indeterminate gender wrapped in filthy strips of cloth as a make shift coat.

The Time Lord's face softened and his shoulders relaxed as he smiled at the child, "you startled me," he laughed, "what are you doing out at this hour?"

"Are you going to shoot me?" the soft voice asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked, with a frown, "and besides that, I don't have a gun I'm unarmed," at that he paused and felt in his coat pockets, "I do have this though," he held out a chocolate bar to the child, "are you hungry?"

The answer was painfully obvious as the child looked at the chocolate with an almost feral look in its eyes. It moved closer, not quite trusting the tall stranger despite the kind eyes now watching very closely.

"It's OK you can have it," The Doctor smiled, breaking off a piece and putting it into his mouth, "it's not poisoned or anything."

The child snatched the sweet from the Time Lord's hand and moved just out of his reach to eat it

"I'm The Doctor, what's your name?"

Through a mouth crammed with chocolate the child replied, "Tiayl."

"That's a lovely name," The Doctor nodded.

"Are you really a Doctor?"

"Sort of," the Time Lord replied, "where are your parents?"

The child stopped in mid-bite and regarded him with eyes that were suddenly threatening to spill over with tears, "they were retired."

"And you escaped you are a very clever, err, boy?"

The child pulled itself to its full height, which wasn't really that impressive, "I'm a girl!" she snorted.

"Sorry, couldn't tell under all that," The Doctor quickly apologised. Then changing the subject he held out his hand, "I'm trying to find my friend, do you want to come with me? I need to find him but I am sort of lost," he smiled winningly at her.

She slipped her hand in his, "don't be scared, I'll help you," she informed him sincerely, "we'll find him before the bad men do, OK?"


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was just showing signs of daybreak as David decided to head back to the TARDIS and regroup. If he could get his thoughts together maybe he could come up with a way to find The Doctor.

As he came around a corner he was grabbed. Two men, dressed in camouflage held him against a wall. One locked his arms above his head while the other used his considerable body weight to pin him against the bricks. A third stepped out of the shadows and scanned him with a device, frowning at the read out.

"He's not chipped!" the man snarled.

The one holding his arms looked at him with narrowed eyes, "what shift are you? First or second?"

Thinking quickly David replied, "second," hoping that was the right answer.

"What are you doing in this zone?" another man asked poking his meaty finger into David chest.

"Went for a walk, couldn't sleep," David lied, "and sort of lost track."

"He's not chipped," the man holding the scanner repeated.

"Of course he is," one of others replied, "it probably just stopped working. Those things are not exactly the most reliable. Just rechip him!"

Before he could ask what that meant yet another man stepped out of the shadows holding what reminded David of the ear piercing guns he'd seen in the jewellery shops in the mall when he was a teenager. The device was pressed against the back of his neck and he felt a sharp pain as the trigger was squeezed. Then he was let go.

"You'd better get back to your home zone," one of the men called over his shoulder dismissively as they walked away, "you're lucky you caught us in a good mood..."

As they blended back into the half light David rubbed the sore spot on his neck and felt a slight lump under the skin. Hoping this 'chip' thing was harmless, because it sure felt like it was not going to be easily removed, he resumed his journey towards what he hoped was safety.

Unknown to the actor his progress had not gone unnoticed. A set of bright eyes twinkled in the half light as they shadowed his every move. The hunters, flush from a kill and the celebratory drinks afterwards had not been very observant. This man was not of native stock, and the lack of even a mark from a previous chip implanting should have clued them into this. But they were so high in spirits and full of spirits that the obvious escaped their notice.

But luckily she was not as dense. They should have sniffed out his awkward lies and his obvious unfamiliarity with local customs but missed them. She had spotted him and had been tracking him long before they had stumbled upon him.

Now that she had caught wind of this stranger, she was not going to let him out of her sight.

\------

Being as old as he was The Doctor was not used to being taken by surprise. But as the sun started to rise the little girl holding his hand tightly in hers, shifted the wrap around her head, revealing ears that were definitely not humanoid in origin. They were long, red fur covered and tipped in black.

He took a deep breath regaining his composure as he realised this girl was a descendant of Thretia herself. Trying to remember the crowds he and David had encountered earlier, he didn't recall seeing anyone like Tiayl amongst them.

"Where did you live before...this happened?" he ventured.

Her eyes misted over a bit, making his hearts pang wishing he could make it all better for her, "we lived in zone seven, my dad worked here in this zone," she breathed out.

"And what zone are we in now?" he asked.

"Five," then she regarded him with a frown, "why do you ask so many questions? Don't you know where we are?"

He smiled at her, "I'm not from around here, I'm from a different planet."

Her eyes widened, "you're not safe, they don't like outsiders! You can't tell anyone that, they'll retire you too!" she almost cried wrapping her thin arms around his legs, "you have to leave!"

The Doctor put a reassuring arm around her, "I'll be fine, I always am. Don't worry," he smiled down at her, "and I can't leave until I find my friend. He's not from here either."

Tiayl pulled back gazing up in his eyes, not looking terribly convinced but letting a glimmer of hope into her heart nodded and realised her death grip on him, slipping her hand in his again and wiping her eyes with the other.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked in silence for a bit until The Doctor asked, "don't you have family still? Someone who would take you in, and keep you safe?"

Tiayl shook her head, "it doesn't work like that."

"What about aunts? Uncles? Cousins?" he pressed on.

"Probably but I don't remember ever meeting them," she sighed, "we kept to ourselves."

Tiayl looked up a the Time Lord, "where's your family?"

He smiled wistfully, "I don't have any either," he admitted.

"Did they get retired too?" her voice wavered as she spoke, her eyes large and sympathetic.

"Sort of," The Doctor replied, "in a mass 'retirement' though. There's only one other of my kind left and he's not really family or a friend for that matter."

Watching him Tiayl could see the pain of loss in his expression, and she knew he understood her situation all too well. Wanting to help but knowing she was powerless she thought for a moment. Then she fished in the pocket of her oversized coat and pulled out a small stuffed animal, it was tattered and looked well loved and held it out to him, "when I feel sad I hold him tight."

The Doctor took the ragged toy from her and examined it, it was a plushie representation of a creature similar to Tiayl herself, "what's his name?"

"I call him Mr. Boo, my brother pulled his tail off to get back at me for telling on him for stealing an ice cream from the shops and he used to be a lot shinier..." her voice trailed off.

Giving the toy a quick squeeze to his chest with his free arm he handed it back, "thank you, I feel much better now."

She gave it back to him, "keep him for a while you still seem sad."

Touched by her concern The Doctor placed Mr. Boo in his jacket pocket, with just the head of the animal peaking out. Reaching down he ruffled the girl's hair, and mustered a wide smile, "thank you."

\------

The odd, not-quite human was heading out of the zone as the dawn broke. She could tell that he was unaware of her presence which worked in her favour. But more alarmingly he was also seemingly unaware of the mobs of hunters that roamed the night looking for their next kill.

The society was rigid in its rules, night time, you stayed indoors, day time you went to work, etc. Just because the previous band went easy on him, didn't mean the next one would.

Time was her kind were free, they were not fettered by the laws of duality or zones. But then the coexistence movement took over, the leaders of her people were weak and rather than expend the effort to resist they let themselves be assimilated and now...

She watched as the stranger rubbed his neck. The fact that he was now chipped wouldn't save him.

The chips usually contained all the information of the host and were programmed at birth. As soon they were born the chip and the control were inserted. It would have the entire life story updated as the host aged, his occupation, his family, his address as well as his termination date. But this chip was un-programmed.

She was unable to see if they had also inserted the control into this stranger, if so that was bad news for him. Once someone gleaned he was not properly processed it wouldn't take them long to activate the control and he would be reduced to ashes.

Shaking her head she wondered why the existence of this tall man was really of any interest to her. He posed no threat, he was not of her kind and he seemed destined for retirement, but why should she care? He meant nothing to her, and yet...somewhere in her mind her instincts were to observe and if needed protect him.

Maybe it was because she had no cubs of her own, the sight of someone lost and clearly alone, vulnerable brought out some long buried maternal instinct.

Or perhaps it was less kind, more like he was easy prey. Her ancestors hunted in packs, using their sheer numbers to take down their targets maybe it was that instinct instead?

At this thought she laughed. Sizing the stranger up he hardly had enough meat on him for a good mouthful. Looking at his long legs she knew he would be hard to catch, and the energy expended would hardly be worth the morsel of food he'd become.

Even after years of civilisation she still trusted the instincts, the ancestral memories that lingered in the back of her mind. He was one to watch, and perhaps one to watch out for.

She moved to a better vantage point, high on a nearby building. If the stranger continued on his path he would run smack dab into another group of hunters. This bunch were young, laughing and passing a bottle of something that gave off a smell that burned her keen senses. They wouldn't be so easily put off by his charm, they smelt of death already, one more would be just the icing on the cake to them.

Quivering with indecision she debated if she should jump out of the shadows and snatch him out of harm's way or let him meet his fate and remove his disturbing presence from her life.


	10. Chapter 10

The tension was building. The stranger was just seconds away from running right into the drunk hunters. She could feel their malevolence radiating off of them like heat rising. She sat back, her rational mind telling her to mind her own business, even while every muscle twitched with the urge to run after him.

Finally her instincts overrode her higher thoughts and she dashed from her hiding place straight at the tall man. She was not surprised he didn't hear her approach, many prey had learned how quiet her people could be as they felt sharp teeth pierce their skin moments later.

She didn't intend to bite this man though, instead she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and put her other hand over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise and dragged him into an unlit doorway.

The minute she touched him he went rigid with alarm. Good thing he didn't weight much because moving a completely stiff body was never an easy task.

She waited until he had come unfrozen before whispering in his ear, "I'm going to remove my hand now, if you scream I will slit your throat," she ran something cold and metallic against his neck to back up this up, "if you understand me, nod your head."

She felt him swallow hard, then nod once. Figuring that was a good start she let her hand drop, the other still held firmly to his collar in case he did something stupid like try to bolt.  
He didn't. Instead he just turned slightly to get a good look at her, his eyes wide with fear? Surprise? She couldn't quite tell, but it was clear was trying to size her up.

"I am a daughter of Thretia," she offered with a half smile, "you're clearly not local, who's son are you?"

"That's sort of a complicated answer," he replied warily, "why did you grab me?"

She peeked around the corner of the doorway and pointed, "those hunters, you were about to walk straight into them. The ones you got past the last time were older, tired, these are not. You would be retired if I hadn't."

David looked too, and saw the band growing closer, given how much noise they were making as they approached he marvelled that he hadn’t heard them earlier. 

“I appreciate this, but I have to ask, why would you risk your safety for me?” he asked.

She gazed at him levelly, “unsure. But you seem different, new…” she leaned in to sniff at him; “you’re not like…” she stopped as she reached his neck, “you’re wounded?”

He reached up the rub the still sore spot where he had been chipped, “it’s the chip thing, they weren’t exactly gentle.”

“You should remove that immediately,” she recoiled the acrid smell of the metal middling with the iron rich scent of his blood made her nose twitch, “they can track you now.”

“I can barely feel it, let alone remove it, it’s embedded…”

Her yellow/green eyes regarded him for a moment, “come with me,” she gestured as she moved swiftly towards the dark passage between buildings, “it will be full light soon and the hunters are looking for one more kill before the streets are crowded again.”

He didn’t follow her immediately. He wondered if this was a new sort of trap, she seemed sincere but he was beginning to think nothing on this world was safe, his distrust making him cautious. Finally with a shrug he let himself be led out of the shelter of the doorway.

\------

Tiayl came to a sudden halt almost jerking The Doctor’s arm as he tried to move forward. He looked down at the little girl and saw her eyes narrow and her nose tilted to sniff the wind, “what is it?” he asked. Straining to pick up what it was that had her attention. As keen as his senses were they were not as in tune with their surroundings as the girl’s. 

“There’s a like-kind nearby,” she whispered, “and I smell fresh blood, it’s not the usual scent….”

“Like-kind? You mean someone like you?” the Time Lord asked.

She nodded, “your friend may have just become dinner,” she announced gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

As if the flood gates had been opened, a throng of people suddenly washed like a tidal wave over the streets. Mere seconds before The Doctor and Tiayl had been alone but now were being shoved aside as people hurried along.

The oddest thing was that everyone seem so intent on getting where they were going that they appeared to almost be on tracks. No one budged from their normal routine or path and this obviously hadn’t included a tall Time Lord and the little girl now clutching his hand almost hard enough to hurt.

Backing against a store front The Doctor lifted Tiayl on to the ledge by his side, keeping her from being trampled, “is it always like this?” he asked having to almost shout above the noise.

Tiayl didn’t take her eyes from the crowd, but nodded slowly in response to his question.

Just when he was getting used to being invisible a young man with a shorn head, a torn leather jacket and a sneer stepped in front of him, “taking your pet for a walk?” he snarled.

The little girl pressed herself close to The Doctor, eyes wide at the stranger’s words.

“My pet?” 

“That thing,” the man gestured with disdain at Tiayl, “there are laws about those flea bitten garbage..”

No sooner had the man gotten that last word out he found himself off his feet and slammed against the building, “I don’t know where you went to charm school,” The Doctor hissed, “but I suggest you sign up for a refresher course.”

The surprise of the sudden change in altitude and the fire in the Time Lord’s dark eyes made the man in his grip go pale. He swallowed convulsively, “sorry guv,” he quickly turned meek, “it's just you know you can’t take them out in public without proper tags and a leash.”

The Doctor let the man drop to the ground and he started to run off, as he got distance from them his bravado returned, “I’ll have the authorities on you!” he shouted, “no leash, assault, threatening! You’ll be retired!” he yelled then disappeared into the crowd.

Watching the man vanish into the sea of humanity The Doctor just shook his head, ‘bullies were the same no matter where you go,’ he mused to himself. He was brought out of his mind by Tiayl pulling urgently on his hand.

“We need to go before he brings the hunters to you!” she tugged on him harder.

“I’m not afraid of them,” The Doctor assured her.

“You should be!” she squeaked, her voice high pitched with fear, “they don’t ask questions they will just retire you!”

Seeing the fear in her eyes The Doctor lifted her from the ledge and joined with the crowd, hoping that around the next corner he would find David, unharmed.

\----------

David also witnessed the city bursting to life, but from the back alleys and shadowed doorways he was being led down, he was safe from getting run down.

He wanted to ask where they were going but when he tried to speak his companion shot him a deadly glare and he decided to stay quiet until she deemed it safe to talk. As they neared a building that looked as if a bomb had struck it, only half of the structure seemed to be intact, she slowed down.

There was a distinct smell, not unpleasant, more like a musky scent. It was similar to the smell of a ferret cage, not that David had a lot of experience with that, but he had encountered one at a pet store.

There was no light but there seemed to be sparks in the darkness. The sparks seemed to grow and then moved closer to him. As they got within his sight he realised they were eyes. Eyes that mirrored those of the creature who had brought him here, but unlike her these eyes were full of hostility. 

One of them broke from the pack leaping at him, knocking him to the ground, teeth bared, “how nice of you to bring us breakfast,” it hissed its mouth mere centimetres from David’s face and it flicked out a tongue to lick his cheek, tasting him.


	12. Chapter 12

Just when he thought he was going to be set upon and devoured the one that had brought him into the den made a loud sound, halfway between a growl and a hiss and the others backed away warily.

She offered her hand and helped David off the floor, “we used to be more civilised than this,” she apologised, “but times have made some of us forget our manners.” Then addressing the others she pulled herself up to her full height, “this man is our guest, he is to be treated with respect!”

“He is meat!” someone called out from the back of the room.

“Maybe I should leave,” David offered eyeing the ever tightening ring of the creatures as the closed in on him.

One of them ventured a hand out and pinched his arm, seeming to check for firmness of flesh. He forced himself to stay still and not bolt at that, although his flight or fight reaction was making every muscle in his body fairly shake with the urge to run.

The pack didn’t seem swayed by her words and David was sure he was about to be ripped apart when another one of them jumped up on one of the half standing walls, “brothers and sisters this human is barely worth bending a whisker for. Let us not risk angering our sister Nihin for a mere mouthful.”

Figuring he would decide later if he had just been insulted or not, David was relieved as the creatures started to back away from him. The woman, Nihin, took him to one side, “you must stay by me, Coden’s word may have stopped them for now, but it may not hold them back forever.”

“Right…” he breathed out, “I have to find my friend, and I’m not feeling very safe here. I appreciate your concern but I really should go.”

She didn’t move to let him pass, “if you step outside I can’t protect you. You will either be caught by the hunters or my fellow kind may decide a mouthful is better than no meat at all.”

Looking around, seeing the gaunt appearance of the others around them David realised these creatures were starving. Nihin was clearly out on the hunt last night. But why had she decided to spare him, aside from the various comments about his weight, instead of providing food for her den mates?

“When we find my friend,” he replied, “he can help you.”

Nihin smiled softly, “unless he can change the attitudes of a whole society, I doubt that. But it is nice of you to want to help.”

The one she had referred to as Coden joined them, “Nihin’s correct,” he spoke, his voice low and gravelly, “there was a time when our kind was revered and we lived in harmony with your kind,” at that Nihin whispered something in his ear. 

Coden broke off his sentence and leaned in to sniff David. He pulled back; eyes narrowed and growled something under his breath to Nihin. The only words David caught were, “alien” and “dangerous”.

Deciding it might be best to leave, he made for the exit, acutely aware that many sets of eyes were following his every move.

\------

Not willing to risk exposing Tiayl to further harm The Doctor led her away from the town and towards the TARDIS. His aim was to stash her safely inside while he continued his search for David.

The little girl had grown very quiet since their encounter with the thug; she still gripped his hand tightly but seemed to be miles away, lost in her own thoughts.

The Doctor lifted her in his arms so she was looking him in the eyes, “Tiayl, I promise you, we’ll be fine.”

“You’ll just go back to your own world and leave me all alone!” she blurted out, her eyes moist with tears.

“For one thing my ‘own world’ is gone,” he replied, “and secondly I would never abandon you. If we can’t find any of your relatives I swear you will not be left behind.”

She looked like she wanted to believe him, with all her heart, but her insecurities, fuelled on by her apparently recent orphaning had left her distrustful, “you have no family either?” she asked her voice trembling with emotion.

“I’m an orphan too,” The Doctor nodded solemnly.

“I could be your family,” Tiayl offered timidly.

The Time Lord smiled at her, “I would be honoured.”


	13. Chapter 13

Nihin followed David out of the den, “it would be better if you stayed with us…” she started trying to get him to stop.

“And risk being eaten the minute your back is turned? No thanks. I really do appreciate what you’re trying to do but I think I’d be better taking my chances out there,” David nodded at the bustling street.

The wise ones had a saying about everyone being the pilot of their own ship of destiny and Nihin believed it but the instinct to keep this tall stranger from harm wouldn’t let her leave him to his fate.

“Then I’ll come with you,” she sighed.

“You don’t have to; once I find my friend I’ll be fine.”

She eyed the sea of humanity, “and in all that, how will you find him?”

“Believe me, despite what he thinks, he stands out,” David laughed, “besides he looks like me or rather I look like him….it’s a long story.”

“He’s your twin?” Nihin asked slowly.

“Well, no but we look alike enough to appear that way.”

“And he’s out there now?” she continued, her voice taking on an edge that puzzled the actor.

“I would guess so; he’s probably looking for me as well.”

Nihin grabbed David by the shirt sleeve almost slamming him back against the doorway. He wondered if she had decided he was breakfast after all as she leaned in very close to look him straight in the eye, “you cannot go out there. If you and your twin are both active at the same time that violates the laws. You and your families will be retired!”

“He’s not technically my twin,” David explained after he got his heart back under control.

“The hunters are not going to care if he isn’t! You two look alike, you said so yourself and that’ll be enough for them,” she hissed.

He thought about that for a moment, “I have to find him; he’s my only way back to my home planet.”

"You will be killed," Nihin insisted not letting go of his arm.

"Not to be rude, but I only just met you, and it seems apparent some of your people have hunted humans, so why do you care about me?"

That seemed to surprise her and she thought about that for a minute, "you are a visitor here, you don't know the dangers, the rules, the ways of this world. You should not be in danger for this ignorance. We used to be, so the legends say, a much more hospitable planet, and it would be a shame for you to die here so far from your home."

Her words made David pause. He could hear the emotion in her words and felt a bit shamed and how ungrateful he probably sounded to her. He took a deep breath, "how would you suggest we play this?" he asked.

"I will send Coden out to with you to find your friend," she tapped a sharp nail on the door frame, thinking this plan through.

"And he will see you safely back to your ship," Nihin smiled.

Coden seemed less than receptive to the idea, he had been willing to accept the tall stranger until he had detected his alien scent. But Nihin was persuasive and didn't let up on him until he agreed to look for The Doctor. 

David tried not to eavesdrop but it was hard not to being that they were standing in front of him the whole time. He had serious doubts Coden would do as asked, but hoped he would be able to find the Time Lord.

With a stony glare Coden opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunshine not looking back at his unwanted companion..


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor rounded the corner and broke into a huge grin there just beyond the next building he saw David emerge, blinking in the sunlight. He almost ran to him but stopped as he saw the actor was not alone. 

At his side was a son of Thretia, and the being looked like he was one step away from full on rage. 'Was David being held captive?' he wondered, but before he could work that out the small girl at his side growled low in her throat. Seeing Tiayl pull herself up to her full height, and seeming to puff herself up as she eyed the creature at David's side made him hesitate.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Tiayl didn't take her eyes from the crowd, "hunters," she hissed, "they smell of fresh blood."

The Doctor relaxed at her words, at least that meant David wasn't in danger.

Or so he thought.

Before he could take another step he was knocked to the ground by a blow to the back of the head and as his eyes flickered shut he saw the crowds part and heard a scream followed by the sound of a struggle somewhere off in the distance and then his world went black.

David had seen The Doctor and was ready to swim through the crowd to get to him but skittered to a halt when he saw the black suited men set upon him. He didn't stop under his own power, he was being held back by Coden. He twisted and struggled to escape the tight grasp, trying to get to the Time Lord.

"Let me go!" he growled, his teeth clenched in frustration.

"I can't do that," Coden replied mildly, "I promised Nihin that I would keep you safe."

"But they have The Doctor!" David protested as two men stepped up and lifted the too still Time Lord from the ground. 

"I have no responsibility for him," came the soft reply, "and if you continue to kick up a fuss," he grunted as thin man held tightly in his grip lunged forward, "you will draw attention to yourself."

"I can't let them take him away," David's voice cracked as he saw more men in black join in in the capture.

Coden was not swayed and held on until he stopped struggling, all the fight going out of him as The Doctor disappeared from his sight. The minute he was let go David whirled around on him and was about to tell him off when he found his thighs being squeezed.

He looked down to see a little girl, obviously the same species as Coden, hugging him tightly, "hello," he smiled at her, "can I help you?"

Her eyes were filled with tears, when she opened her mouth, only a sob came out. She pressed her face into his leg, soaking his jeans as she trembled.

Coden gently extracted her from David's leg and lifted her up, "what's your name little one?" 

In a move that surprised them both, the girl squealed the minute she was pulled away from the actor and bit her would be consoler hard on the arm. He yelped and flung her away from him roughly. She landed on her feet, glaring at him and scrambled over to David. Before he could bend to take her in his arms she essentially climbed up him, stopping when he recovered from the surprise enough to take hold of her.

"They took him!" she cried looking like her whole world had collapsed.

"I saw that," David replied trying to figure out how this girl was and why she was clinging onto him like she was drowning and he was the only one who could save her, "I'm David, and you are? "

"Tiayl," she sighed putting her arms around his neck and cuddling in closer.

Coden scanned the crowd, "we are exposed out here," he intoned his voice urgent as he tugged at the actor's sleeve, "time for introductions is over, we must move or we could suffer the same fate as your friend."

\------

The beeping coming from outside his head was making the inside of it throb. He fancied even his hearts beats were keeping time with the annoying noise that woke him.

As he opened one eye cautiously he identified the source of the sound. He was flat on his back on a cot while a wand, attached to a mechanical arm, passed over him. He was unfettered so he waited until the wand moved lower to gingerly sit up.

"A Time Lord," came a voice off to his left, "you're a rare treat."

"I was rather hoping to not be on any one's menu," he quipped rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"As tempting as that is," the voice continued, "that's not what I meant. You're a long way from home, why are you here?"


	15. Chapter 15

Coden led them, by back alleys and less travelled paths, to the outskirts of town. Tiayl had exhausted herself and was a limp weight in David's arms. He still wasn't exactly sure who this child was but her obvious distress and her seeming connection to The Doctor made him want to keep her safe.

They got within sight of the TARDIS when she woke up suddenly and went stiff in his arms. Coden stopped too sniffing the wind, "we cannot go forward," he announced taking David by the shoulder and pulling him back into the shadows.

"I don't see anyone," David protested, scanning the area around the blue box.

"Your sight is fine," Coden explained, "but your sense of smell is apparently less acute. They are near. 

"Who?" 

Tiayl took a deep breath, "hunters. They have him now they come for you."

"I don't understand, why do they want either of us?"

"If they have one brain cell amongst them they will know you are not from this world," Coden spoke quietly, "and that makes you in their tiny minds a threat. Plus you are almost identical in appearance, which then makes you in their eyes a twin. So you are in violation of locals laws and quite clearly alien."

"I'm afraid to even ask what that all amounts to," David sighed.

"Death," both Tiayl and Coden answered him.

"And I'm guessing," Coden offered, "that it won't be a simple retirement. They will probably wish to study you first."

Flashing on an image of being sliced open and pulled apart David shuddered. Tiayl sensed this and hugged him tightly, "we won't let that happen," she assured him. Coden smiled at the brave talk from the little girl and quickly agreed.

\------

The Doctor felt his head had stopped spinning enough to attempt to stand, he carefully put his feet down and put his weight on them before letting go of the cot's railing.

The room was now quiet, and seemingly completely empty but his telepathic senses picked up the presence of another. He turned to the source of the energy and saw two glowing orbs in the shadows regarding him unblinkingly.

As if figuring that they were caught out the eyes moved from the dark to reveal the owner. 

The Doctor's jaw dropped, this was a surprise but he quickly recovered, "I think you and I have to have a little talk..." he announced as he approached the other.

\------

"Where would they take him?" David asked.

"I would guess the forbidden zone," Coden shrugged, "there have been rumours of the last of the governmental strong hold hiding out there. But we can't go there, it's..."

"Forbidden," David cut him off, "but if they have The Doctor, I have to get to him."

"You will be retired if you try," Tiayl protested.

"Or worse," Coden replied, "and I have sworn to protect you."

"I release you from your obligation, you don't have to put yourself in danger for me."

"I swore to Nihin," Coden countered, "not you, so you cannot do that."

"You will get killed!" Tiayl cried.

"How could I get into the zone?" David mused aloud as if he hadn't heard either of them.

Coden shrugged, "just make your presence known, they'll come for you."


	16. Chapter 16

"You do know what's going on out there?" The Doctor asked stepping close to the figure standing nearby.

"What the humans do is their own problem," came the disinterested reply.

The Time Lord shook his head slowly, "I would think you would care, this planet is named after you!"

Thretia just shrugged, "I gave up on them years ago. They spread like viruses and kill each other for sport, I have resigned myself to caring for my brethren. If the humans die off, then we can once more be left in peace."

Knowing he was getting no where The Doctor changed tactics, "the twin thing that isn't an accident...." he ventured.

She winced, "we started out breeding them for food, but since they have only single births not litters we engineered them to have multiples. The survival rate above two cubs, I mean babies, seemed to be less so we limited it to two."

"But then the population got out of hand," the Time Lord prompted.

"My idea was to cull the herd, take them back to have single or no births until things stabilised but by then they had decided they were in charge and killed off the governing body. The half life solution was strictly theirs."

"So you just gave up..."  
"What else could I do?" Thretia asked her yellow eyes blazing.

"You're just going to let them breed out of control and kill each other while you sit back wringing your hands and watch?" The Doctor sneered, "that sounds nothing like the legend. You were hailed as a pioneer, a fearless leader, a pilgrim, a saviour even and look at you, nothing more than a mewling kitten."

"I am old," she protested, allowing her carriage to slump a bit and flashing her sad eyes at him.

"I happen to know that your kind lives for, on average, two hundred years that would make you middle aged at most," he waved off her excuse.

She snapped back upright, "all right, how about what the humans do is their own problem. They were never meant to be in charge and now that they are, let them have it!"

"Still not buying it," the Time Lord snorted, "so what is it you're afraid of?"

Thretia glared at him, her hands clenching and unclenching, meeting his gaze defiantly.

\---------

Handing Tiayl to Coden, David stepped back, "promise me you'll take care of her," he asked.

Coden nodded solemnly, "we will find her a home in our pack," he assured the tall man.

Tiayl squirmed trying to free herself from Coden's arms, "he swore he wouldn't leave me!" she cried.

"Come little one," Coden cooed, "you belong with your own kind, and we will..." he broke off with a cry of pain as she sunk her teeth in his hand. He dropped her in surprise and she dove on the ground to grab David by the ankles almost tripping him.

"Take me with you!" she pleaded her eyes full of tears.

"I can't," David sighed, "you wouldn't be safe. Hell I'm not even safe, but I have to find The Doctor and you can't come with me."

Coden managed to extract her from her grip on David's legs and holding her away from him at a safe distance, avoiding her kicking feet and biting jaws looked over at him, "go before she gets loose again. I will take her back with me. Good luck!"


	17. Chapter 17

Figuring that whoever had taken The Doctor was probably still hanging about David wondered what sort of fuss to kick up to get their attention. He felt in his pockets for anything he could use, but since he didn’t smoke he wasn’t in the habit of carrying matches or a lighter. All his searching turned up was the fob watch he had been given by the Time Lord in one of their first encounters, a half pack of breath mints and a piece of paper declaring his jeans had been inspected by number forty three.

Glancing around him he saw a round trash bin and decided to throw it through the window of the most imposing looking building nearby.

Unknown to David he was already being watched. His mere presence had been enough to raise alarm and before he could figure out how to get the trash bin off of its base he saw some black suited men rushing towards him.

For a fleeting moment he made to run, but remembering that this was the outcome he had been hoping for he stood still as they approached.

As they swarmed in on him, he began to doubt the wisdom of this plan when he found himself staring down the barrels of many imposing looking weapons. He put his hands up as ordered and waited for their next move.

\---------

Inside the building Thretia was about to launch into yet another excuse as to why she was powerless to stop the ways of the humans when one of her guards approached. He whispered something in her ear and she turned to a small monitor set in one wall. Flicking it on she gazed at the images.

“A friend of yours?” she asked tapping her long nail on the image of David surrounded by guards approaching the building.

“Yes,” The Doctor replied, “and your thugs better not harm one hair on his head,” he warned her, his voice soft.

“They won’t, but it’s a good thing they found him before the rouge bands of ‘hunters’ did. Or he’d be dust,” she smiled thinly at him, “I think it would be best if you both left this planet and got on your way.”

“I’m not leaving until you promise to put an end to this madness,” the Time Lord’s eyes were dark and foreboding.

Thretia stared back, unblinking, “they will not listen to me.”

“Your statues are everywhere, you have been elevated to a Goddess, if you decree it, it will be so. It may not happen overnight but you can make it happen if you work at it!”

“I had heard that your race, the high and mighty Time Lords were the self appointed moral compasses of the universe, but had not really believe it until now. Remember our first meeting? You seemed so young and sweet then,” she scoffed.

"I remember it, you were more innocent too, we've both grown up since then," The Doctor paused, clearly trying to word his reply carefully, “even you know it’s wrong!” 

He looked into her eyes, “you just got overwhelmed. I understand that, really I do. But I know you have the ability and I can see somewhere in the back of your mind, that you do want this to stop. You can’t enjoy hiding out from the very world you help to establish!”

She looked like she wanted to argue that point but then her shoulders slumped and she nodded slowly, “you’re correct. But I have no idea how to even get started!”

“I will help you,” the Time Lord smiled widely, “together we can get this all sorted out!” 

"What if we can't?" she almost whispered.

"Trust me, we will," The Doctor took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.


	18. Chapter 18

The guards ushered David into the room where Thretia and The Doctor were still deep in conversation. He didn't want to interrupt what seemed to him to be a really important discussion because neither of them looked up as he entered.

The Doctor finally seemed to notice him, "oh there you are," he smiled winningly.

"Thanks for noticing, and where have you been?" David asked wondering if it was safe to approach them as a guard eyed him warily.

"I'll tell you later," the Time Lord waved him off dismissively, "we were just brainstorming on how to end this split shift madness..."

"Surely there are other cities on this planet," David started, then stopped when both of them whirled to stare at him, he cleared his throat, "couldn't you just give them the option of moving out of the city and leading their own lives?"

Thretia moved in closer, "but what if they want to continue as is?"

"Then let them but if one of them dies it doesn't mean you have to wipe out the other. The surviving member could choose to continue but on a 24 hour shift or something like that.." he trailed off at she moved closer.

"And the remaining spouse? Family?" she prompted.

"They really aren't the exact same I'm betting even if they are twins I mean I've known twins and even if they look alike they don't always act alike, right?" David turned to The Doctor, who nodded encouragingly, "so they get a choice of how they want to proceed."

"We can put something in the water supply to turn off the twin births going forward," Thretia mused aloud, "and in a couple of generations it'll be back to normal."

"But what about the hunters?" David asked flashing on the image of the men he had seen killing another man. As he did so he rubbed the sore spot on his neck where he had been chipped, he was surprised when he pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood.

The Doctor noticed it too, "are you hurt?" he rushed over to look.

"I got this chip thing from some of the thugs," David explained.

Thretia growled low in her throat, "we have to remove that, now!" she hissed.

"Isn't it like those things they use to track lost pets?" 

"And has a small poison capsule inside, it can be activated from a small hand held receiver," the Time Lord explained, "I don't have anything to numb your skin I'll have to," he pinched the back of David's neck and tugged at the chip.

For a few uncomfortable moments David wondered if The Doctor was trying to remove his tonsils through a less than direct way, but he stood still. Then a handkerchief was applied to stem the blood and it was over with.

The Doctor wiped the chip on his trouser leg absently, leaving a smear of red on it and then held up the object, "the reason you were bleeding is that the spikes had been activated. Another minute and you would have been dead."

"Great," the actor grumbled holding the square of material to his neck.

Just as a hush fell over them and loud bang echoed out in the hallway and two guard came running in, "we're under attack!" one of the shouted. At those words a title wave of beings rushed into the room. In the lead were Nihin and Coden who was still holding Tiayl with one arm and a rather wicked looking weapon in the other.

Thretia growled again, this time loud enough to pierce the chaos and make everyone come to a stop, "how dare you intrude.." she began but was cut off by the cry of joy the little girl gave at seeing her newly found friends. She jumped out of Coden's arms and ran to first David, giving his knees a hug and then to The Doctor. The Time Lord scooped her up, twirling her around with a delighted smile on his face.

Even Thretia melted at this touching sight and couldn't help but smile herself. After a while she regained her composure, "what are you doing here?" she asked her fellow kind.

Nihin took a deep breath, bowing as she answered, "my lady," she murmured, "we meant no offence... this human," she gestured at David, "is a friend to us and we thought he was in danger."

Thretia looked at the thin actor and her eyes narrowed as she considered him, "there is something about you," she addressed him after a moment, "that makes others want to protect you...why is that?"

The Doctor looked at him too, making David feel suddenly very uncomfortable.


	19. Chapter 19

It soon became evident that everyone in the room was staring at him, and David wondered briefly if his zip was undone. 

The Doctor stepped in closer, "she's right," he murmured, "everywhere we go you seem to invoke that reaction in complete strangers.."

"I think there are more pressing matters at hand," he finally prompted, "like stopping the war between these two race and the mass genocide?"

This seemed to break the spell. Everyone snapped back to the present and looked away from him. He bit back a sigh of relief as the focus shifted from him.

Nihin and Coden had moved towards the door, as if to make a hasty escape. They felt suddenly very exposed and the urge to flee was overwhelming, but their exit was blocked by Thretia herself, "oh no you don't," she chided them, "you just had to barge in here like some misguided cavalry you are now charged with helping me get his plan," she gestured at David, "in order."

They exchanged puzzled looks but stayed where they were as she explained. Coden's eyes grew wide as he listened, occasionally shooting the actor a strange look then focusing his attention back on Thretia.

After she finished speaking a silence fell over the room. It wasn't until Tiayl spoke that the hush was broken, "why didn't someone think of this before my family was killed?"

Coden smiled sadly, "I wish it were so, little one," he soothed, then looking at Nihin he had an idea, "but if we are acceptable, we can be your family now."

Tiayl was torn. She had instantly bonded with The Doctor, perhaps because she was so alone and had decided to go with him when he left her world. But the idea of a mother and father? So tempting! Her eyes flitted between Coden and the Time Lord, and she fancied she could see them both hoping she'd pick them. 

Slipping her hand in Coden's she gave it a squeeze, "I'd like that," she smiled.

"Now that that is all settled," The Doctor chortled, "time to get this ball rolling..." then seeing the confused looks on the other's faces realising that even though the TARDIS translated, idioms didn't always work, "I mean, let's put this plan into action."

Thretia took the Time Lord aside and they had a hushed discussion for a while. He looked at her carefully before pulling back,"you have to promise me you will..." he spoke his voice low and dark.

Understanding that this was a very important sign she nodded quickly, "yes, I promise but it has be done by our own. If you interfere or it is seen as something from an alien source it will not work."

He regarded her unblinkingly for a bit then turned to David, "make your goodbyes we're heading out," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door after giving Tiayl a smile.

A bit taken aback by The Doctor's hasty exit, David gave the little girl a hug and smiled as she gravely cautioned him to be more careful next time. It was both touching and very amusing to have a child lecture him.

Coden nodded a goodbye and Nihin kissed him lightly on the cheek. Thretia, however surprised him, she pulled him into a very tight hug and whispered in his ear, "someday somewhere someone may not fall under your charms," she warned, "and on that occasion you will be unprotected. Let's hope that day never comes," and with that she let him go, turning away from him.

It took him a moment to recover from her pronouncement, but he managed a quick, "thanks," before stepping out of her embrace to head to the TARDIS. 

Glancing back as he opened the door, he saw Thretia still regarding him with clinical interest, while the newly formed family rejoiced in their recent bonds.

Stepping outside he saw the TARDIS right next to the door, The Doctor must still feel unsafe, he mused, to get this curbside service. 

Taking one last look around him, he opened the doors to the time capsule and stepped inside.


	20. Chapter 20

As the TARDIS began to dematerialise The Doctor stared at the monitor intently. It was a sharp contrast to his normal manic rushing about when the time capsule was taking off and David found it a bit unnerving.

"What are you watching?" he asked coming over to peek at the screen himself.

"Making sure that Thretia is living up to her end of the deal," The Doctor replied softly.

"Do you think it will work?" 

"I hope so, it's good plan, you really are a clever lad," the Time Lord grinned at him. Then he grew serious, "she did have a point you know."

"What's that?" the actor asked still trying to watch the screen.

"Almost everywhere we go, no matter what we do, you seem to make others want to keep you from harm, why is that?" The Doctor scanned him slowly with his eyes.

"Because basically most being are good at heart?" David offered.

"Nice thought, but no," the Time Lord shook his head, "a lot of the universe's inhabitants are pretty awful creatures and would kill you soon as look at you if they thought it would benefit them in anyway."

"That's a very cynical attitude."

"Perhaps, but it's true," The Doctor replied, "you seem pretty capable of taking care of yourself, so why this reaction?"

"Beats me," David replied shrugging his shoulders.

It was clear that the subject matter was not dropped but at that moment the TARDIS seemed to lurch to one side and the monitor flashed purple off and one in twirling patterns as a loud alarm sounded.

Covering his ears David yelled over the din, "what is going on?"

The Doctor whipped his glasses out of his pocket and bent to mere centimetres from the screen, "distress signal!" he replied tapping the monitor with one finger, then he straightened up, his face grave, "and it's coming from the alternate Earth."

He twirled a few more dials on the console and straightened up abruptly, "worse yet alternate Earth's Torchwood," he looked at David his expression serious, "I shouldn't have left The Master alone with them!" he smacked his hands on the back of his head.

"You couldn't have known," David tried to comfort him, but could see his words were not having the deserved effect.

"Oh right, because he is so trustworthy," The Doctor mumbled, still chiding himself. He grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, like he was trying to yank it out by the roots, but then he got himself back under control and moved back to the console, "we're setting a course for alternate Earth, let's hope we aren't too late!"


End file.
